helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Asakura Kiki
|image = AsakuraKiki-firstbloom.jpg |caption = Asakura Kiki promoting "first bloom" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = AB |zodiac = Virgo |height = 153cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Model |active = 2014-present ( years) |agency = (2014-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS zetima |mcolor = |group = Tsubaki Factory |generation = |debutsingle = Hatsukoi Sunrise / Just Try! / Uruwashi no Camellia |join = April 29, 2015 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join1 = October 25, 2014 |generation1 = 22nd Generation |graduate1 = February 28, 2017 |days1 = 2 Years, 4 Months, 4 Days |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Tsubaki Factory, NakaZYXtai!!!, Cattivo! |blog = |autograph = }} Asakura Kiki (浅倉樹々) is a Japanese idol under Hello! Project as a member of Tsubaki Factory. She first joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in November 2014 and was introduced as a member at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~."ハロプロ研修生　発表会2014～11月・12月の生タマゴShow!～出演者追加決定！" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2014-11-18. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Asakura was born on September 3, 2000 in Chiba, Japan. 2014 In mid-2014, Asakura participated in the Morning Musume '14 Audition!. Asakura made it to the final round, but was not chosen to join Morning Musume '14."℃-ute新曲公開！こぶしツアー、福田ソロ、アンジュルム新メンバー、山岸ヘアアレンジ MC:福田花音・小片リサ【ハロ！ステ#145】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2015-11-25. (Reference Image) After failing the audition, she joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei on October 25. She was officially announced as a member of the trainee program on November 18 and was formally introduced during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~11gatsu・12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ recital on November 29 alongside 8 other girls. 2015 On April 29, it was announced that Asakura would be debut in a new unit named Tsubaki Factory alongside Yamagishi Riko, Kishimoto Yumeno, Niinuma Kisora, Ogata Risa and Tanimoto Ami. 2017 On June 16, it was announced that Asakura was diagnosed with a lumbar disc herniation and would not be participating in any activities up until June 30 in order to rest."つばきファクトリー浅倉樹々に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-06-16. After an examination with the doctor on June 30, it was determined that she was not in the condition to return to activities. Asakura was reported to still be in pain and had only started acupuncture and physical therapy to help relieve it, thus she would continue resting until mid-July."つばきファクトリー浅倉樹々に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-06-30. An update was posted on July 12, stating that Asakura would be able to gradually restart activities."つばきファクトリー 浅倉樹々に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-07-12. She participated in the talk segments of the "Shuukatsu Sensation / Waratte / Hana Moyou" release events from July 25 to July 28, but missed the Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER concerts in Osaka, Fukuoka, and Hokkaido. On August 3, it was announced that she would be absent from Tsubaki Factory's appearances at TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2017 and the TV Asahi Roppongi Hills Natsu Matsuri SUMMER STATION 2017. She was also absent for the rest of the Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER tour, with the exception of August 5 at Nakano Sun Plaza, which she only appeared in the MC segments."つばきファクトリー 浅倉樹々に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-08-03. Another update was released on August 29, stating that her condition was slowing getting better, but she was still not able to fully resume activities. She only participated in the MC of the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 9gatsu ~Go NEXT!~ shows on September 3, but was absent for the remaining shows as well as Tsubaki Factory's appearances at Tokyo Radio Dai Kanshasai 2017 ~ Shinkasuru Radio and LIVE PRO FESTIVAL 2017."つばきファクトリー 浅倉樹々に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-08-29. On September 4, Asakura celebrated her 17th birthday at a fanclub event titled Tsubaki Factory Asakura Kiki Birthday Event 2017, which featured two shows at MT.RAINIER HALL. Due to her physical condition, she sang while sitting. By October 16, Asakura had gradually resumed activities—mostly MCs at Tsubaki Factory single release events—while ongoing training for her lumbar disc herniation. Although she was improving, she was not ready for full performances at this time and was absent from the Tsubaki Factory's appearances at Dai 3 Kai Naka G Fest and “GIRLS❤GIRLS❤GIRLS”LIVE MONSTERS!! that month."つばきファクトリー 浅倉樹々に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-10-16. On November 22, Asakura returned to performing at a promotional mini live for Tsubaki Factory's upcoming third single. She only participated in the group's first performance of "Teion Yakedo",Asakura Kiki. "明日は。浅倉樹々" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2017-11-21. but she was also able to perform "Waratte" at another mini live on November 25.Tanimoto Ami. "おくじょう！。谷本安美" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2017-11-25. She was later able to perform with the group at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~,"【セットリスト更新！】Hello! Project 研修生発表会 2017 12月 ～Conti→New!～" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2017-11-30. except for the December 3 shows due to poor physical health.https://twitter.com/tsubakifac_uf/status/937140261884280832 2018 As of March 2018, Asakura became able to perform in some parts of lives while she continued physical training for her lumbar disc herniation. Unfortunately due to her limited participation, she did not appear with Tsubaki Factory at the Dempagumi.inc Road to Ai Odorisai 2018 ~Zensekai IDOL Ouen PROJECT~ on March 3 and MARQUEE Matsuri Vol.10 on March 8."つばきファクトリー 浅倉樹々に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-03-02. She resumed full performance by the start of the Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Haru "Hatsukoi" on April 15. Asakura, Inoue Rei, and Kamikokuryo Moe appeared as models in the book First Make Bible @ Miwonderful published by make-up artist Miwonderful on May 29."ミワンダフル新書発売！ファースメイクバイブル@Miwonderful" (in Japanese). Miwonderful. 2018-05-28. In addition to performing as part of Tsubaki Factory at TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2018 from August 3 to August 5,"「TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2018」つばきファクトリー出演決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-04-09. (Archived) on the first day, Asakura also covered Buono! songs on the HOT STAGE in the one-shot unit Cattivo! with former ℃-ute member Okai Chisato and Kobushi Factory member Hamaura Ayano."今年も℃-uteの名曲を岡井千聖と℃-ute大好きアイドルたちがTIFで熱演！" (in Japanese). TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2018. 2018-08-01."元℃-uteの岡井千聖、TIF2018で浜浦彩乃＆浅倉樹々とともにBuono!を再現　「おいしい2人が組んでくれて、逆に申し訳ない」" (in Japanese). Deview. 2018-08-03. On September 3, she celebrated her 18th birthday at a fanclub event titled Tsubaki Factory Asakura Kiki Birthday Event 2018, which featured two shows at Shinjiku ReNY. Personal Life Family= She has a younger brother.Asakura Kiki. "チャーリーとせんちゃん♡浅倉樹々" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2015-05-17. She owns a pet dog named Charlie and a parakeet named Sen-chan. In July 2016, Asakura's family got another dog named Kohaku.Asakura Kiki. "赤ちゃん犬。浅倉樹々" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2016-07-25. |-|Education= Asakura was in her second year of middle school when she joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in October 2014. When she joined Tsubaki Factory in April 2015, she was in her third year of middle school. As of April 2018, she is currently attending her last year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Asakura Kiki has acquired: *'Niinuma Kisora:' Asakura is good friend with Niinuma Kisora in Tsubaki Factory. The pair is referred to as "Kikisora" a combination of their names "Kiki" and "Kisora". *'Onoda Saori:' She gets along best with Tsubaki Factory member Onoda Saori. The pair is referred to as "Saokiki" a combination of their names "Saori" and "Kiki". |-|Name Meaning= Asakura's mother named her Kiki after the heroine of the Studio Ghibli film Kiki's Delivery Service because she loved the film and the character.Pocket Morning. 2016-11-06. (Translation by Ro-kun)"つばきファクトリー浅倉樹々が“20問20答”でハロプロ愛を語る！【ハロプロ誕生20周年記念連載】" (in Japanese). The Television. 2018-03-12. |-|Nicknames= As of May 2015, Asakura has yet to be given an official nickname. The following is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Asakura: *'Kiki-tan' (ききたん): Given and used by Niinuma Kisora. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Asakura Kiki (浅倉樹々) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Chiba Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type:' AB *'Height:' 153cm *'Western Zodiac': Virgo *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-11: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2015-04: Tsubaki Factory Member *'Tsubaki Factory Member Color:' Light Pink *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2014-2017) **Tsubaki Factory (2015-Present) *'One-Shot Units:' **NakaZYXtai!!! (2017) **Cattivo! (2018) |-|Q&A= *'Specialties:' Plaing the euphonium, piano, dance, pantomime *'Hobbies:' Listening to music, collecting cute cosmetics, playing with her dog *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop, Classical *'Favorite Food:' Tarako *'Favorite Colors:' Light pink and Light blue *'Favorite Sport:' Badminton *'Charm Point:' Her love for pets *'Motto:' Kiyoku tadashiku utsukushiku (清く　正しく　美しく; Purely, truthfully, beautifully) *'Favorite Tsubaki Factory Song:' "Hatsukoi Sunrise" *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "Naichau Kamo", "MY BOY", "Rock no Seichi", "I'm Lucky girl", "One・Two・Three", "Nakimushi Shounen" *'Looks Up To:' Takahashi Ai, Sayashi Riho, Kamikokuryo Moe Publications Magazines *2015.02 UTB *2017.01 VDC Magazine *2018.02 blt graph. *2018.02 Weekly Famitsu *2018.02 UTB+ Cover girl *2018.06.29 Weekly ASCII Akihabara Limited Edition July 2018 Books Featured as a model *2018.05.29 First Make Bible @ Miwonderful (ファーストメイクバイブル＠Miwonderful) Works Theater *2015 Thank You Very Berry *2016 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! *2016 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa *2016 Nega Poji Poji TV Programs *2015– The Girls Live Internet *2013– Hello! Project Station *2015 GREEN ROOM *2016– Upcoming *2018– tiny tiny Trivia *She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she wanted to join Morning Musume. *If she could boast about one thing, it would be that she has kept many animals. *She is afraid of snakes as showed in Tsubaki Factory DVD MAGAZINE vol.2. *Her future goal is perform an anime opening like Buono!. *She have been to Thailand with her parents when she was 4 years old. *She has stated during an interview that she wants to go in France. She is interested by the Palace of Versailles. Her mother watched “Versailles no Bara” (also known as “The Rose of Versailles” or “Lady Oscar”) and she watched the anime with her. *She is a fan of Acid Black Cherry and L’Arc~en~Ciel. *Her father was apparently crying his eyes out in front of the TV when they announced that Tsubaki Factory did won the Best Newcomer Award at the Japan Record Awards. *She is scared of ghosts. See Also *Gallery:Asakura Kiki *List:Asakura Kiki Concert & Event Appearances *List:Asakura Kiki Discography Featured In *List:Asakura Kiki Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A Honorary Titles References }} External Links *Tsubaki Factory Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blogs: Hello! Project tour blog, February/March 2015 de:Asakura Kiki es:Asakura Kiki Category:2014 Additions Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Chiba Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:2000 Births Category:September Births Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Light Pink Member Color Category:Members currently attending high school Category:1st Generation Tsubaki Factory Category:Virgo Category:NakaZYXtai!!! Category:Cattivo!